Homura Tobat!
by Kuran Naruki
Summary: Homura tobat? Kok bisa? Summary kependekan. Lanjutannya baca aja sendiri
1. Got Caught Sama Kepsek Ashinaka

**Homura Tobat!**

**Author's Bacot Corner : **Hola! Ini fic pertama Shina di fandom K Project. Mudah-mudahan, fic Shina di fandom K ini sama larisnya kayak di fandom sebelah (**bagi yang mau tau, cek aja storiesnya Shina**). Karena ini fic pertama, mohon kritik dan saran untuk bikin fic ini jadi lebih baik kedepannya melalui review.

**Warning : (kayaknya sih) HUMOR GARING. Tapi baca aja dulu. OOC abis. Mikoto alay. Totsuka idup lagi. Peran karakter random, kecuali Homura. Chapteran**

**DISCLAIMER : K PROJECT belongs to its creator. I just borrow the characters.**

**So, Happy Read! ^^v**

**Chap 1 : Got caught. Sama Kepsek Ashinaka.**

**(Bar Homra)**

"Eh, Mik" kata Kusanagi. "Hm?" Mikoto nyaut. "Ntar malem mau operasi di mana?" kata Kusanagi. "Kagak tau gw. Coba aja dulu tanya siapa gitu kek" kata Mikoto yang lagi makan karedok super pedes harga ceban yang baru dia beli. Yata lagi sibuk latihan skateboard di depan bar. Totsuka lagi main gitar. Dia baru dapet chord gitar lagu 'Oplosan' dari temennya. Anna lagi sibuk mainan ama kristal merahnya.

"Anna, coba deh terawang lokasi dulu. Bentar, aja." kata Kusanagi. Anna gak mau disuruh ama Kusanagi. "Woi, Mikoto, lu stop bentar deh makan karedoknya. Suruh Anna dulu dong nerawang lokasi" kata Kusanagi sambil ngelap gelas-gelas bar. "Anna, cek sebentar deh." Akhirnya Mikoto turun tangan nyuruh Anna. Anna cuma ngangguk. Dan dia nerawang lokasi operasi mereka nanti. Ketemu deh. "Udah ketemu?" kata Kusanagi. Yata yang baru selesai latihan skateboard juga ikutan liat peta. "Ano, Mikoto, ini kan sekolah aye" kata Totsuka. "Terus? Masbuloh?" kata Mikoto lebay. "Ya, enggak sih. Cuma satu sekolah udah pada tau kalo gw Homura. Bisa diskors gw nanti." kata Totsuka. "Elah. Kita aja baru bergerak pas tengah malem. Nyantai aja, keles." kata Kusanagi. Dan akhirnya, Totsuka pun mingkem.

"Gw takut ama kucing penjaga Ashinaka." kata Totsuka. "Totsuka-san, lu kayak bukan Homura aja. Masa ama kucing penjaga aja takut, sih?" kata Yata. "Gebok aja pake nih tongkat. Abis perkara" kata Yata lagi sambil nunjukin tongkat baseballnya. "Yah, yat, lu gak tau sih kayak gimana kucing penjaga Ashinaka. Kalo lo tau juga lo gak bakal mau operasi di sono." kata Totsuka. "Yah, terserah lo, lah." kata Kusanagi. "Jadi, fix kita operasi di Ashinaka, ya?" kata Mikoto. "YO!" kata semua Homura (minus Mikoto).

Beneran. Pas tengah malem, Homura dateng ke SMA Negeri Ashinaka, ato kalo kata orang sih Smanas. Sekolahnya Totsuka. "Totsuka, ini kan sekolah lo. Lo pasti tau di mana aja tempat yang bisa buat nyolong. Menurut lo kita lebih enak nyolong di mana? Lab? Ruang Kepsek? Ruang OSIS? Ruang TU? Kantin? Ato di mana?" tanya Kusanagi. "Ruang guru aja. Kamera pocket gw disita guru 2 hari kemaren. Itung-itung ambil balik." kata Totsuka. "Oke. Pertama, ruang guru. Habis itu?" kata Kusanagi. "Ruang Kepsek yang gw tau ada brangkas. Gw pernah dikasih tau bukaan kunci brangkasnya." kata Totsuka. "Oke, ruang kepsek selanjutnya. Terus?" kata Kusanagi sambil nyatet ruangan target satu-satu. "Kelas 3-2. Uang kas kelas mereka banyak. Ditaro di laci meja guru." kata Totsuka lagi. "Oke. Kelas 3-2. Terus?" kata Kusanagi yang masih nyatet. "Yang terakhir di ruang OSIS. Ada brangkas isinya uang kas OSIS dari 4 tahun lalu. Pasti banyak" kata Totsuka. "Ruang TU-nya enggak?" kata Kusanagi. "Semua uang administrasi sekolah disimpen di bank. Gaada uang di ruang TU." kata Totsuka. "Sip. Mikoto, ini list-nya. Tinggal bagi tim aja." kata Kusanagi. Mikoto cuma baca list-nya sekilas. "Yata, lo sendiri ke Ruang OSIS" kata Mikoto. "Gw sama Anna ke Kelas 3-2" kata Mikoto lagi. "Kusanagi, lo ambil kameranya Totsuka ke Ruang Guru. Habis itu nyusul Totsuka ke ruang Kepsek. Ngerti pembagiannya?" kata Mikoto. "YO!" kata semuanya kecuali Mikoto.

Kusanagi sukses ngambil balik kamera pocket-nya Totsuka. Totsuka yang lagi lari-lari ke ruang Kepsek ngeliat kalo kucing penjaga Ashinaka, Neko, lagi sakit. "Syukur, kucing lagi sakit. Kalo enggak, bisa mampus gw." kata Totsuka. "WOI! SIAPA DI SONO?" kata (**baca : teriak**) Kuroh, satpam Ashinaka yang garang dan suka dipanggil 'Black Hound' ama anak-anak Ashinaka. Totsuka langsung ngumpet. "Perasaan gw tadi denger ada suara kaki orang lagi lari-lari" kata Kuroh. Kuroh terus pergi ke tempat lain sambil pegang senter. Kusanagi yang udah balik dari ruang guru langsung nemuin Totsuka yang lagi ngumpet. "Ngape ngumpet lu?" tanya Kusanagi. "Noh, Black Hound. Satpam sekolah gw. Lagi inspeksi. Tadi gw hampir ketauan." kata Totsuka. "Jadi kalo kucing penjaganya sakit, satpamnya gitu yang inspeksi?" kata Kusanagi. "Kayaknya sih gitu. Yok, kita ciao ke ruang Kepsek." kata Totsuka. Dan mereka pun lari lagi.

Mikoto sama Anna keluar dari kelas 3-2. Anna udah bawa duitnya. Mikoto sekarang lagi ngutak atik PDA-nya. Ngontact Homura lainnya. "Roger. Gw udah selesai di Kelas 3-2. Kalian gimana?" kata Mikoto. "Mikoto-san, Ruang OSIS tinggal ambil duit" Yata ngelapor. "Kusanagi gimana?" kata Mikoto. "Gw sama Totsuka lagi OTW ruang Kepsek. Kamera pocket-nya Totsuka udah diambil kok. Awas ketauan Black Hound, Mik" kata Kusanagi di seberang. "Black Hound siapa lagi? Penunggu sekolahan?" kata Mikoto sewot. "Iye. Tapi bukan hantu. Satpam!" kata Kusanagi yang sekarang berdiri depan ruang Kepsek sama Totsuka. "Oh, iye. Tararengkyu yei" kata Mikoto alay.

"Totsuka, kita jebol sekarang pintunya?" tanya Kusanagi. Totsuka cuma ngangguk mantep. Kusanagi pun ngejebol pintunya. And guess what? Ada kepseknya lagi tidur. Totsuka langsung kaget. Kepsek bangun. Kusanagi nge-contact Mikoto. "Woi, Mikoto! Ini kita di dalem ruang Kepsek. Kepseknya ada di ruangan. Cepetan ke ruangan sekarang. Bilang sama semuanya gw sama Totsuka lagi posisi bahaya" kata Kusanagi. "Sarap tuh Kepsek. Kayak gak punya rumah aja tidur di kantor Kepsek. Yasud. Kita semua ke sana." kata Mikoto.

"Ehm!" Miwa Ichigen, sang Kepsek yang dikatain ga jelas ama Mikoto, lagi melegakan tenggorokan. "Totsuka Tatara-kun, sini kamu." kata Ichigen. "Y-ya, pak! Totsuka Tatara itu saya, pak." kata Totsuka yang tangannya udah keringet dingin. "Yang bilang bukan kamu siapa? Kamu, temennya, sini juga" kata Ichigen. "Saya Kusanagi Izumo, pak. Temennya Totsuka." kata Kusanagi. Gak lama kemudian, Mikoto dan Homura yang lain pun menghadap Ichigen juga. "Kalian mau apa ke sini tengah malam?" tanya Ichigen yang habis itu batuk lagi. Ichigen pergi sebentar ke kamar mandi mau buang dahak. Homura kompakan buang napas dalem-dalem.

"Maaf. Batuk-batuk saya kambuh lagi. Jadi, kalian mau apa ke sini tengah malem? Mau nyolong? Jangan dikira saya gak tahu loh sasaran pencuri di sekolah ini." kata Ichigen. "Totsuka-kun, kamu tahu kan aturan sekolah? Kamu dapat sanksi ganda karena pelanggaran ganda" kata Ichigen. "Maksudnya sanksi ganda, Ichigen-sensei?" kata Totsuka polos. "Kamu saya skors 2 minggu dan kamu akan saya kirim ke pesantren punya kenalan saya! Uhuk… uhuk… hok!" Ichigen batuk sambil ngeluarin darah. Oh. Ichigen sakit TBC ternyata. "Kalo kami, Ichigen-san?" kata Kusanagi. "Kalian juga saya kirim ke pesantren yang sama! Biar tobat! Uhuk… uhuk…" Ichigen batuk darah lagi. "Kuroh!" kata Ichigen manggil Kuroh di tengah keputusasaannya (?). "Hai, Ichigen-sama?" "Anterin saya ke dukun obat sebelah. TBC saya kambuh lagi." kata Ichigen. 'Kenapa ga ke rumah sakit, sih?' kata semua Homura.

**END of this chap**

**Bocoran cerita chap selanjutnya : **"Yat, yakin lu cuma mau bawa koper sebiji?" kata Kusanagi. "Iyalah, Kusanagi-san. Ngapain juga bawa banyak barang?" kata Yata. "Yata bener, kok. Kita kan mau ke pesantren, bukannya ke Maldives." kata Totsuka. Pas mereka mau ke pesantren, ga ada kereta di stasiun. Terus gimana? **Saksikan chapter selanjutnya : OTW Pesantren Sceptre4. Hanya di fanfic kesayangan anda. Hahahaha! *ketawa nista ala Hiruma***

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. OTW Pesantren Sceptre 4

**Homura Tobat!**

**Author's Bacot Corner : **Hola! Ini fic pertama Shina di fandom K Project. Mudah-mudahan, fic Shina di fandom K ini sama larisnya kayak di fandom sebelah (**bagi yang mau tau, cek aja storiesnya Shina**). Karena ini fic pertama, mohon kritik dan saran untuk bikin fic ini jadi lebih baik kedepannya melalui review.

**Warning : (kayaknya sih) HUMOR GARING. Tapi baca aja dulu. OOC abis. Mikoto alay. Totsuka idup lagi. Fushimi jadi alim. Peran karakter random, kecuali Homura. Totsuka jadi demen campursari. Chapteran**

**DISCLAIMER : K PROJECT belongs to its creator. I just borrow the characters.**

**So, Happy Read! ^^v**

**Chap 2 : OTW Pesantren Sceptre4**

**(Bar Homra. Jam 2.39 malem.)**

"Kepsek sial! Gegara dia tidur di kantor, kita jadi gagal nyolong. Apa kata eyang gw kalo Homura senasib ama maling tipi amatiran?" kata Mikoto. "Rejeki orang siapa yang tau, Mik. Siapa tau aja rejeki kita bukan dari hasil nyolong. Harusnya dari dulu lo bantuin gw cari pelanggan biar bar ini laku. Siapa tau kita dapet rejeki dari ngurus bar ini. Iya kan?" kata Kusanagi. "Maunya elu itu mah, Kus." kata Mikoto. "Lagian kenapa lo mendadak alim, sih? Gegara mau dikirim ke pesantren?" kata Mikoto. Kusanagi langsung mingkem. "Udah, yuk. Mending tidur. Kan besok mau berangkat ke pesantren. Besok kereta kita jam 12 siang, loh. Kita kan juga belum packing" kata Totsuka. "Iye, dah. Capek gw. Ayo tidur!" kata Mikoto. Yang lain cuma nurut.

Jam 8 pagi, mereka udah bangun. Yata yang paling heboh siap-siap. Bawaan cuma dikit, tapi bikin ruangan jadi ancur. Yata pun cuma bawa baju sekoper. Kusanagi cuma heran liat bawaan Yata. "Yat, yakin lu cuma mau bawa koper sebiji?" kata Kusanagi. "Iyalah, Kusanagi-san. Ngapain juga bawa banyak barang?" kata Yata. Totsuka pun belain Yata. "Yata bener, kok. Kita kan mau ke pesantren, bukannya ke Maldives." kata Totsuka. Dan conversation mereka terpaksanya selesai pas liat Mikoto bawa satu travel bag ama satu koper. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, dia pake topi berenda warna putih yang biasa dipake cewe-cewe ke pantai. "Nah. Yang kayak gini nih yang mau ke Maldives. Nyahaha. Canda, mik. Jangan masukin hati" kata Kusanagi sambil nge-_calm down_ Mikoto yang lagi ngasih _glare_ secukupnya karena dikatain.

Semuanya udah bawa apa yang mereka perluin. Atasan, check. Bawahan, check. Daleman, check. Balsem, check. An***o, check. T***k A***n, check. Inhaler, check. B****ine, check. Plester, check. P****ol, check. K***x, check. Wait. Ini kenapa jadi kotak P3K gini? Mereka sebenernya mau ikut jambore PMI ato ke pesantren sih?

"Kusanagi, tiketnya udah di elu kan?" tanya Mikoto. "Iye, udah, mik. Tinggal keretanya aja yang belum." kata Kusanagi sambil ngeluarin bungkus rokok W****lak yang baru dibeli dari warung. "Masih bisa ngerokok, ya, lo?" kata Mikoto. "Men, kalo gw ga ngerokok, rasanya tuh kayak sayur tanpa garam. Kurang enak. Kurang sedap. Dari situ Izumo goyang~" kata Kusanagi sambil lanjut nyanyiin lagu Inul. Daripada Kusanagi goyang ngebor di pinggir jalan nantinya, Mikoto buru-buru nepok bahunya Kusanagi. Katanya sih 'Mencegah lebih baik daripada nanggung malu'.

Mereka ke stasiun naik angkot. Di angkot, supirnya masang lagu campursari. '_Ning stasiun Balapan~ Kutho Tokyo sing dadi kenangan~ Kowe karo aku~_' "Bang! Bang supir!" kata Totsuka. "Iya, mas?" kata supirnya. "Bang, ini lagunya emang kayak gini, ya?" tanya Totsuka. "Ono opo tho, mas? Aneh, ya? Jelek tah lagunya?" kata babang angkotnya. "Enggak kenapa, sih. Kok kayaknya pernah denger gitu lagunya. Serasa familiar, bang." kata Totsuka.

"Hoo. Mas suka denger campursari?" kata babang angkot. "Campursari teh naon, bang?" kata Totsuka (**OMG. Totsuka sejak kapan bisa bahasa Sunda?**)."Gini, mas. Campursari itu dari Jawa. Mas pernah ke Jawa?" kata babang angkot. "Hahaha. Enggak, bang. Paling jauh pergi ke Osaka, bang. Gak pernah ke Jawa. Abang asli dari Jawa?" kata Totsuka. "Iya, mas. Baru 3 bulan narik angkot di Tokyo (**?**)" kata babang angkot. "Di Jawa juga narik angkot, bang?" kata Kusanagi nyamber. "Hehe. Iya, mas. Itung-itung go international dikit lah, mas. Masa cuma artis doang yang bisa go international? Tukang angkot juga harus bisa, dong, mas." kata babang angkot. Yang lain cuma manggut.

"Mas, udah sampe stasiun." kata babang angkot. "Oh, iya, bang. Makasih, ya, bang" kata Kusanagi sambil bayar ongkos angkot. "Yok, jalan. Keretanya setengah jam lagi berangkat" kata Mikoto. Pas mereka masuk stasiun, mereka celingak celinguk. Di stasiun gak ada orang. Apa semua orang kena kutukan zombie? Apa kereta api udah gak laku lagi? Apa masinis pada mogok kerja? Apa stasiunnya mau diubah jadi pasar? Apa stasiunnya mau dirazia? Terus kenapa stasiunnya sepi banget? Homura pun bertanya-tanya. "Guys, tenang, ya. Gw tanya dulu ama yang jaga loket. Kalo ada keberangkatan, kita tunggu aja." kata Kusanagi. Kusanagi pun lari ke loket terdekat dan nemuin ada mbak-mbak yang jaga loket.

"Mbak, stasiunnya kok sepi? Gak ada jadwal keberangkatan apa?" Kusanagi nanya. "Iya, mas. Kalopun ada juga jadwal keberangkatan kereta malam." kata mbak-mbak yang jaga. "Tapi, mbak, tiket saya ditulisnya jam 12 ini, mbak. Terus gimana, dong, mbak?" kata Kusanagi sambil nunjukin tiket. Mbaknya liatin tiketnya. "Mas yang salah jam. Ini tiket buat pemberangkatan jam 12 malam, mas. Bukan siang." kata mbak yang jaga. "Oh, gitu ya, mbak? Sankyuu, mbak." kata Kusanagi sambil ngambil tiketnya balik dan balik lagi ke tempat para Homura. "Guys, ini buat keberangkatan jam 12 malem. Bukan siang." kata Kusanagi. "Jadi, nanti malem kita ke sini lagi, dong?" kata Totsuka. "Kaga. Besok malem. Ya ntar malem lah! Ada-ada aja lo" kata Kusanagi. Dan mereka pun balik lagi.

Malemnya, jam 11, mereka pergi ke stasiun itu lagi naik angkot. Masih dengan babang yang sama. '_Tresnoku~ Sekonyong-konyong koder~_' "Bang! Bang supir!" kata Totsuka. "Opo, mas?" kata babang angkotnya. "Ini lagu campursari juga, bang?" kata Totsuka. "Lha, iya. Mas jadi suka campursari sekarang?" kata babang angkotnya. "Hahaha. Suka sih enggak, bang. Cuma pengen tau aja" kata Totsuka.

"Yowes, lah. Namanya sopo, mas? Sama temen-temennya juga namanya sopo?" kata babangnya. "Tatara, bang. Totsuka Tatara. Temen saya yang rambutnya merah pake jaket namanya Suoh Mikoto" kata Totsuka. "Yang lagi ngerokok namanya Kusanagi Izumo" kata Totsuka lagi. "Yang pake topi namanya Yata Misaki." kata Totsuka lagi. "Yang cewe sendiri namanya Kushina Anna" kata Totsuka. "Hoo. Mas-mas ini mau kemana, tho?" kata babangnya. "Kita mau ke pesantren, bang. Pesantren Sceptre4 yang di Osaka." kata Totsuka. "Liburan, mas? Padahal ini bukan musim liburan, lho, mas." kata babang angkotnya. "Kita mau ngunjungin famili, bang. Ada keluarga yang sekolah di sana. Kangen juga, bang. Lama gak ketemu" kata Kusanagi asal nyamber.

"Mas Tatara! Iki stasiuné, mas. Udah nyampe" kata babangnya. "Makasih, bang." kata Kusanagi sambil bayar ongkos angkot. Mereka nyampe 15 menit sebelum kereta berangkat dan langsung naik kereta tujuan Osaka sesuai tiket mereka. Dan mereka berangkat ke pesantren Sceptre4 naik kereta ekonomi. Seenggaknya mereka dapet kereta walaupun baru jalan pas tengah malem.

**END of this chapter**

**Bocoran cerita chap selanjutnya : **"Hah?! Elu kok bisa di sini, Saru?" kata Yata syok. "Akhirnya. Misaki dari kapan niat masuk pesantren?" kata Fushimi. "Udah tobat lo, Suoh? Terakhir gw denger lo nyolong di sekolahan." kata Reishi. "Serah lo, lah, Munakata." kata Mikoto. Apa mereka disambut meriah begitu nginjek kaki di pesantren? Apa ada marawis yang nyambut mereka begitu nyampe? Siapa yang tau? **Saksikan chapter selanjutnya : Welcome to Our Pesantren, Homura-tachi. Hanya di fanfic kesayangan anda. Hahahaha! *Smirk ga jelas ala Sebastian***

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	3. Welcome to Our Pesanten, Homura-tachi

**Homura Tobat!**

**Author's Bacot Corner : **Hola! Ini fic pertama Shina di fandom K Project. Mudah-mudahan, fic Shina di fandom K ini sama larisnya kayak di fandom sebelah (**bagi yang mau tau, cek aja storiesnya Shina**). Karena ini fic pertama, mohon kritik dan saran untuk bikin fic ini jadi lebih baik kedepannya melalui review.

**Warning : (kayaknya sih) HUMOR GARING. Tapi baca aja dulu. OOC abis. Mikoto alay. Totsuka idup lagi. Fushimi jadi alim. Kusanagi hobi nyanyi dangdut. Peran karakter random, kecuali Homura. Chapteran**

**DISCLAIMER : K PROJECT belongs to its creator. I just borrow the characters.**

**So, Happy Read! ^^v**

**Chap 3 : Welcome to Our Pesantren, Homura-tachi.**

**(Stasiun Osaka)**

Kereta malem mereka pun nyampe di stasiun dengan selamat. "Jugijagijjugijagijug~ Keretaku berangkat~ Jugijagijugijagijug~" Kusanagi nyanyi lagu Kereta Malam-nya Ayu Tingting. "Woi, ini udah turun kereta. Ngapain masih nyanyi itu?" kata Mikoto sambil jalan. "Suka-suka, dong! Gw mau nyanyi, kek, ngelawak, kek, terserah!" kata Kusanagi. "Habis ini, kita naik bis ampe ke terminal yang deket gunung." kata Totsuka sambil baca alamat. "Edan! Ini pesantren ato kuil? Masa iya pesantrennya deket gunung? Ada-ada aja yang bikin" kata Yata. "Gile. Gw serasa pulang kampung." kata Kusanagi.

Ada bis di deket stasiun. Tapi nyampe terminal deket gunung, ga? "Ano, Oji-san, bis ini sampe ke terminal yang deket gunung, ga?" kata Totsuka. "Iya. Naik aja." kata si supir bis. Mereka pun naik bis ampe terminal yang dimaksud. Nyampe terminal deket gunung, mereka jalan lagi. "Dari terminal, lurus terus ke kiri kira-kira 250 meter. Ada plang 'Pesantren Sceptre4'. Gedung pesantrennya warna biru. Pintunya warna emas. Pagernya warna perak." kata Totsuka sambil baca alamat. Dan mereka pun jalan ke kiri 250 meter dan nemu pesantren yang dimaksud.

Mereka pun masuk ke pesantren. Ada banyak santri di sana. Yang cowo pake baju koko biru tua, peci item, sama sarung perak kotak-kotak biru dongker. Yang cewe pake kaftan panjang warna biru pucet sama jilbab item yang ada bordiran peraknya. "Mbak, itu kenapa semua pake bajunya sama?" kata Mikoto. "Oh, itu, mas. Seragam khas pesantren." kata mbak-mbak yang jadi santri di sana. Yata yang lagi celingak celinguk liatin santri tiba-tiba kaget pas liat ada santri yang pake kacamata lagi ketawa ama temennya. 'Ngapain Saru di sini?' kata Yata. Dan pikirannya pun plesbek.

**Plesbek**

"Mikoto-san, gw mau berhenti dari Homura" kata Fushimi. "Hah? Kok gitu?" kata Yata gak terima. "Gw mau tobat, ki. Seenggaknya cuma ini yang bisa gw lakukan biar gw selamat di akhirat nanti" kata Fushimi. "Lo kayak mau mati aja, mi. Terus, kalo lo udah fix berhenti dari Homura, lo mau ngapain? Lanjut sekolah?" kata Kusanagi. "Gw mau memperdalam ilmu agama gw, Kusanagi-san. Supaya gw bisa jadi orang yang berguna di bidang agama dan bisa mengamalkan kebaikan di kehidupan sehari-hari." kata Fushimi. "Jadi lo lebih milih memperdalam agama dibandingin kebersamaan kita, Saru? Gw kecewa sama lo!" kata Yata. "Fushimi, kalo memang lo mau gitu, yaudah. Gw bisa ngomong apa?" kata Mikoto. "Sankyuu, Mikoto-san. Sayonara, minna." kata Fushimi sambil pergi dari Bar Homra.

**Plesbek End**

'Jadi Saru ninggalin Homura demi belajar di pesantren ini?' pikir Yata. Pas Yata masih celingak celinguk, ada yang nepuk bahu Yata. "Mi~ Sa~ Ki~" kata Fushimi. "Eh, ayam rica-rica! Siapa lu?" kata Yata latah. "Ini gw, Misaki. Saru. Masa ga kenal?" kata Fushimi sambil senyum ramah. "Hah?! Elu kok bisa di sini, Saru?" kata Yata syok. "Dari dulu kan gw emang di pesantren sini, ki. Akhirnya, ya. Misaki dari kapan ada niat masuk pesantren?" kata Fushimi. "Gw sih kaga ada niat masuk pesantren, sar. Ini terpaksa!" kata Yata. "Kok terpaksa? Emang Misaki terakhir ngapain sampe dipaksa masuk pesantren?" kata Fushimi. "Gw nyolong di sekolahnya Totsuka-san. Totsuka-san juga diskors 2 minggu terus disuruh ke sini." kata Yata. "Oh, gitu. Ki, begitu udah jam 12-an, sholat dzuhur bareng, yok. Ajak juga Mikoto-san ama yang lain." kata Fushimi. Yata cuma ngangguk.

Di lain tempat, ada yang liatin Mikoto agak sinis dan nyamperin Mikoto. "Udah tobat lo, Suoh? Terakhir gw denger lo nyolong di sekolahan." kata Reishi. "Serah lo, lah, Munakata." kata Mikoto. "Lo udah ketemu ama kepala pesantren sini, belom?" kata Reishi. "Ini gw mau ketemu." kata Mikoto. "Yaudah. Ruangan pak kepala lurus terus ke kanan ampe mentok. Pas udah mentok, masuk. Itu ruangannya pak kepala." kata Reishi sambil ninggalin Mikoto. "Oy, Munakata!" kata Mikoto. "Kenapa, Suoh?" kata Reishi. "Baju lo kok beda sendiri?" kata Mikoto. "Gw ustad pengajar di sini. Bukan santri. Makanya bajunya beda." kata Reishi terus pergi ninggalin Mikoto.

Lain lagi ceritanya Kusanagi. Kusanagi pun ketemu Seri. "Awashima-san!" kata Kusanagi manggil Seri. "Oh, ada Kusanagi-san. Tumben ke sini. Bar Homra apa kabar, Kusanagi-san?" kata Seri. "Barnya udah sepi. Ga ada lagi langganan yang dateng kayak Awashima-san." kata Kusanagi. "Kusanagi-san mau daftar jadi santri di sini?" kata Seri. "Iya. Awashima-san kok nggak pake seragam kayak yang lain?" kata Kusanagi. "Saya ustazah pengajar di sini." Kusanagi cuma bilang 'oh' pelan.

Dan mereka pergi ke ruang kepala pesantren. Mereka nemuin Daikaku Kokujouji, kepala pesantren Sceptre4. "Misi, pak" kata Mikoto. "Oh. Homura udah dateng? Kalian kenapa gak langsung ke sini?" kata Kokujouji. "Ketemu ama temen lama dulu, pak. Kebetulan ada 2 orang yang jadi pengajar di sini. Satu orang jadi santri di sini." kata Kusanagi. "Jadi, Homura-tachi, selamat datang di pesantren kami." kata Kokujouji. "Seragam kalian bisa diambil di Ustad Weissman di kantor guru. Kantor guru pas sebelum ruangan ini." kata Kokujouji. "Makasih banyak, pak. Kami permisi dulu" kata Mikoto sambil pergi dari ruang kepala.

Dan mereka pun ambil seragam ke Ustad Weissman. Mereka pun juga ditunjukkin kamar mereka ama Ustad Weissman. "Di sini kamar kalian semua. Kalo kamar Kushina-san, beda bangunan sama kalian. Dia masuk asrama santri cewe." kata Ustad Weissman. "Yukizome-san" kata Ustad Weissman manggil salah satu santri cewe yang kebetulan lewat. "Nani, pak ustad?" kata santri cewe yang di nametag-nya ada tulisan Yukizome Kukuri itu. "Anterin Kushina-san ke kamar yang di ujung lantai 1 di asrama cewe. Tolong, ya, Yukizome-san" kata Ustad Weissman. "Hai, pak ustad." kata Kukuri. Dan Anna pun ke kamarnya.

Tepat jam 12, mereka sholat dzuhur berjamaah di masjid Sceptre4. Fushimi sama Yata sebelahan. Reishi duduk di deretan depan sama ustad & ustazah lain. Imamnya kepala pesantren. Kokujouji. Homura lainnya persis di depan Fushimi & Yata. Ini sholat pertama Homura di Pesantren Sceptre4.

**END of this chapter**

**Bocoran cerita chap selanjutnya : **"Kalo puasa di bulan Ramadhan, lebaran di bulan apa?" kata Reishi ngajarin santri-santri. Fushimi tunjuk tangan. "Ya, Fushimi?" kata Reishi. "Bulan Syawal, pak ustad. Tepat tanggal 1" kata Fushimi ngejawab. "Bagus, Fushimi. Kalian, Homura-tachi, harusnya tiru Fushimi. Dia semangat belajar agama. Dia ada keinginan untuk lebih baik. Pantes aja Fushimi jadi santri teladan selama bertahun-tahun." kata Reishi ngebandingin. 'Yang bilang kita gak semangat siapa, sih? Yang bilang kita gak mau lebih baik juga siapa sih? Hello?!' kata Homura kompakan dalam hati. Apa Homura bisa lebih baik daripada Fushimi? Apa Homura bisa jadi santri-santri teladan kayak Fushimi?** Saksikan chapter selanjutnya : Pesantren Life tidak semudah yang kalian kira, kawan. Hanya di fanfic kesayangan anda. Hahahaha! *Ketawa ala Kenpachi Zaraki ***

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
